


hello angel

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Chanbaek, Mpreg, Romance, baby chanhyun, chart topper heart stopper spin off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Baekhyun grinned and kissed Chanyeol on the lips. Short, sweet, and full of love. “You and Chanhyun will always be my home. Please always remember that.”“Always. I have my two babies in this room and I couldn’t be happier and more thankful.”





	hello angel

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday chanyeol! as promised, here is the mpreg spin off of chart topper, heart stopper. many thanks to those who liked that fic of mine <3 i hope you like this one as well 
> 
>  
> 
> [chart topper, heart stopper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942083/chapters/24347628)
> 
> lyrics are from "God made you beautiful" by Queen B ♡

“Wake up, baby. It’s time for breakfast.”

Chanyeol’s whisper echoed inside their tranquil room and Baekhyun, who was pretending to be asleep, smiles a little. It was fun for him to pretend to be asleep as Chanyeol stroked, kissed, and talked to his stomach and to their unborn child. Yes, they were expecting and the two parents couldn’t be more excited for it.

“Appa’s been pretending to be asleep for an hour now, he must think daddy doesn’t know, hmmm.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s tummy once more, two pecks that turned to three, that turned to numerous kisses. It was starting to get ticklish that Baekhyun couldn’t keep up his facade any longer. Thus, he missed it when Chanyeol smirked and his eyes glinted in mischief. He knew just what to do to make his husband stop this game.

He carefully slid more of Baekhyun’s pajama shirt upwards and with one last look to his husband to make sure he still has his eyes closed, he descended upon the white expanse of skin within his reach. Once his lips were on it, instead of just a simple kiss, he started to blow on the tummy. This made Baekhyun squirm and ultimately burst into uncontrolled laughter.

“Ye-yeol, hahaha, pl-ease s-stop, I’m already awake,” Baekhyun stuttered and squirmed as Chanyeol was grinning and still blowing raspberries into his stomach. 

After a minute or so of this torture, Baekhyun squealed. “Yeol, I give up! I give up! I’m awake.”

Chanyeol stopped and faced Baekhyun, not totally abandoning Baekhyun’s tummy however for he had his hand stroking the tiny bulge still not visible on it. Once face to face, the couple smiled at each other. It was a smile so fond and cheesy, other people might have melted at the love exuding from it.

“Good morning, baby,” Chanyeol’s deep and raspy voice greeted Baekhyun. It was a voice Baekhyun loved so much because it does not only remind him that he wakes up with Chanyeol beside him every morning now and for the rest of his life, but this voice also sends shivers down and up his spine in pleasure. Like how it did today, too.

“Good morning, babe. You were having fun earlier so I didn’t move a muscle.” Baekhyun grinned teasingly at the other, and Chanyeol blushed at being caught talking to their still very young child. Chanyeol shrugged Baekhyun’s teasing though, thinking it was a pleasure to look like an idiot if it meant he got to show Baekhyun and their unborn child how much he loves them.

They both shared a fond look, Baekhyun snuggling back into Chanyeol’s chest while the latter wrapped him in his arms in return. This was how they always slept every night since the day they officially became one; completely wrapped around each other. Their legs entangled, Baekhyun safely cocooned in Chanyeol’s arms and Baekhyun resting contently on Chanyeol’s sturdy chest. Baekhyun’s safe haven.

“Thank you, baby. I will never get tired of thanking you,” Chanyeol whispered once again, before planting a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. The singer closed his eyes to savor the moment, opens them again and grins at his sappy husband. “You’re welcome. I love you.”

Chanyeol grinned back, knowing very much how Baekhyun would be teasing him in the future about how sappy he always was. “I love you too and our baby.”

“Yes, and our baby too.” Baekhyun breathed out, still in awe and wonder at this new development. Their new life, new tomorrow, new forever.

 

 

**[BREAKING NEWS] Top celebrity couple Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, more popularly known as Chanbaek, are expecting. Singer-Actor Baekhyun confirmed to be twelve weeks pregnant.**

 

 

Baekhyun moaned as the heavenly taste of Chanyeol’s chocolate pancakes reached his taste buds. “Ugh, baby this is so amazing. How did I get so lucky to have you as my husband?” Baekhyun managed to say in between mouthfuls of his specially made pancakes.

During the first few weeks of his pregnancy when he couldn’t explain why his stomach refused to accept food and kept on throwing up, it was only Chanyeol’s cooking and pancakes that made it calm down. And when it was confirmed that he was indeed expecting their own child, the craving for chocolate pancakes grew so much so that it was the only food he kept on requesting his perfect husband to cook.

“Good?” Chanyeol asked, and the taller couldn’t help but let out a laugh when he saw how messy the other looked at the moment. Like a baby still, with the chocolate and honey syrup smeared across his cheek and around his mouth. Well, he was and will always be Chanyeol’s baby anyway. “Careful when you eat, babe.” Baekhyun grinned like a child, furthering Chanyeol’s earlier thoughts, as his cheek was wiped softly by Chanyeol using his fingers.

“Can’t help it. These are soooo gooood.” Baekhyun made a moaning sound again before going back to his stack of pancakes. Chanyeol watched fondly as his husband devoured the pancakes he cooked. He would willingly cook him a thousand more if it made him this happy.

 

How did he get so lucky to bag Byun Baekhyun and be able to call him his husband?

 

 

The start of Baekhyun’s pregnancy was unexpected by the two. Just being married for over a year, it wasn’t really a part of their immediate plans. They wanted it, but they were not in a hurry for a child. Chanyeol had a tour to plan aside from modelling contracts and obligations, Baekhyun had an album to release and maybe a movie to shoot too. They were busy with their work but also busy with their love. The duo always made sure to be home by eleven o’clock in the evening or earlier if they finished before this time. Their managements were also supportive, with their managers both making sure they don’t have too much for the day.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s marriage life was wonderful. It was full of happiness and love always radiated from the two of them. Even with years of secretly dating and now a year of sharing a home, the feelings they had for each other never diminished. In fact, it just got stronger through time. Sometimes it overflowed that their friends would complain about them hugging, cuddling or pecking kisses on each other in their presence, but the couple would ignore them and stay on their own little world.

They were taking their time and enjoying being able to freely show their affections for each other. Having had to hide their relationship made it hard for them before, but now they were free and were going to take advantage of it. Snaps of them going to restaurants for their dates, walking hand in hand on their walks by the Han river and sneaky pictures of them in airports going to secret honeymoon destinations were all taken secretly, but they didn’t care. It was bliss and they couldn’t wish for anything more.

That was what they thought. A few weeks after their anniversary, Baekhyun started to wake up running to the toilet to puke his guts out. At first, they both thought it was just a stomach bug and thought nothing of it. Until it happened again and again that Chanyeol started to worry, so much that he was already awake at 5 am in case Baekhyun had another episode so he could be with his smaller husband. Baekhyun thought he was the sweetest so he made sure to plant kisses on both of Chanyeol’s cheeks after washing his mouth.

When it had been a week and still the same situation happened, Chanyeol insisted that Baekhyun had it checked by the doctors. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both chose a date where they didn’t have any schedules and went hand in hand to the hospital. They were nervous because it seemed to have gotten worse, Baekhyun couldn’t even stomach the smell of his once favorite foods.

They got in and after a series of preliminary tests, they were referred to a Doctor Lay, an ob-gyne. Baekhyun’s grip on his husband’s hand tightened, nervous yet excited about what it could mean. They shared a look before entering the office once it was their turn. “Don’t worry, baby. It’s going to be okay,” Chanyeol whispered reassuringly to his husband by the door. “Y-Yeol..” Baekhyun’s eyes were wavering, scared because of the what ifs. Chanyeol smiled at him, “Whatever the doctor tells us, you have me, okay? I’ll always be beside you no matter what.”

Chanyeol’s soft voice and comforting smile sent a wave of security to Baekhyun. The singer took a deep breath and smiled back. “Thank you. I love you.”

“And I love you,” The taller replied before kissing Baekhyun on the forehead. Forehead kisses always made Baekhyun calm down on different situations and feel loved most of all.

 

Doctor Lay welcomed them nicely inside his office and asked Baekhyun and Chanyeol a couple of questions about the former’s symptoms. How often did he feel nauseous these days? Does he feel weak after throwing up? What triggers these episodes? All of which were answered by the couple while holding hands and drawing strength from each other.

Lay’s eyes twinkled in amusement at the obvious mix of fear and excitement in the famous couple’s eyes. He was referred by his good friend Junmyeon - Chanyeol’s manager - to check up on the famous singer’s condition knowing he would be able to keep it a secret. “Once the results of your urine and blood test comes, we’ll be able to confirm what you’re really experiencing, Mr. Byun.”

“Byun-Park. It’s Byun-Park,” Baekhyun blurted out, blushing after as his husband grins in pride. Lay smiled too, “Very well, Mr. Byun-Park.”

A few minutes later, the nurse knocked and entered the room holding Baekhyun’s test results. The singer’s grip on his husband tightened, Chanyeol had to put his other hand above their intertwined fingers to calm him down. “Relax, baby.”

Lay took a few minutes on studying the results, occasionally humming as he flipped through the pages. He put it down and smiled at the couple before him. “No need to be nervous,” he started calmly. “But I have two news to deliver which one would you like first? The good news or the not so good news?”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged a look, the former’s eyes filled with worry and trepidation. “We’ll go with the good news first, doc,” Chanyeol answered, bringing Baekhyun’s hand to his lips and kissing it. The public displays of affection between the two have been all out since they got married since there was no more reason to hide their relationship and feelings for each other.

Lay smiled in understanding and said, “Congratulations! You’re ten weeks pregnant.” Baekhyun gasped and teared up while Chanyeol immediately hugged Baekhyun and planted kisses on his face, muttering endless ‘thank yous’ and ‘I love yous.’

Baekhyun cried a little in Chanyeol’s chest. Overwhelmed by different emotions at the same time. Happy, beyond happy for this new chapter but also very very nervous because will he be a good father? Was he ready to be a father? And there was the other news too…

Hastily wiping his tears, Baekhyun pulled away from Chanyeol’s embrace just enough to address the doctor again. “Doc, what’s the other news?” He gulped, clutching Chanyeol tighter, Chanyeol doing his best to make Baekhyun relax.

“Relax Mr. Byun-Park, it’s nothing serious but you are having a sensitive pregnancy and I suggest you take it easy on your work. You would have to adjust your lifestyle to make sure everything goes perfectly.”

Baekhyun promptly nodded, he’ll do anything to protect the tiny being growing inside him. “What do I need to do?” All the while Chanyeol was watching his tiny husband be determined and he felt touched. Baekhyun was willing to do anything for their baby and he was too. He figured he deserved a hiatus from overseas tours and contracts for the time being.

After giving Baekhyun all the do’s and don’ts to make sure his pregnancy was safe, Lay smiled and offered them something that made the two grin in excitement. “Do you want a sonogram and to hear the baby’s heartbeat?”

“We can do that?” Baekhyun gasped in amazement. When Lay nodded, he eagerly said yes himself and so did Chanyeol. “Let’s do it, please. I want to see him or her.” 

 

Lay guided them to the machines and had Baekhyun lay down, which Chanyeol willingly helped him with. The doctor set up the machine with the help of a nurse (who’s hiding her excitement at their current patients) that he called earlier. When it was all done, he put the gel on Baekhyun’s barely there bulge.

Baekhyun hissed at the coldness but Chanyeol was immediately there to hold his hand to let Baekhyun know he was there with his singer husband.

“Are you excited?” Lay asked, already locating the baby on Baekhyun’s stomach. The excited would be fathers were eagerly watching the monitor, waiting for any signal from the doctor. “There he or she is. That tiny blob is your future child.”

Baekhyun started sniffing, unable to control his tears from falling. A lot of feelings were overwhelming him at the moment. But mostly, he’s proud and happy. “We made that, Yeol. We made a baby.” He gasped in between his sobbing.

Chanyeol laughed, despite tearing up himself. “Yeah, we did babe. Yeah we did.”

Lay turned around to let them have a moment to themselves. He felt like he was intruding at the intimate moment being shared by the future parents.

Chanyeol used his free hand to wipe the tears that fell and leaned down to kiss Baekhyun on the lips. They’re both grinning in their kiss. It wasn’t sensual, it was a kiss full of love and gratitude. “Thank you. I love you,” Chanyeol said against Baekhyun’s lips.

“Stop being cheesy, Chanyeol. You’re going to make me cry more.” Baekhyun playfully pushed his husband away and wiped his tears after. They both went back to looking at the screen, both with fond looks on their faces. That’s their would be child, and they already love them so much they haven’t even met them yet personally but the pull was already there.

Lay faced them again and handed them the sonograms, one for each of the expecting parents. “Is this enough? Or do you need more?”

The two grinned and shook their heads. They only needed two for now. “We want to keep a secret for the meantime and keep it to ourselves.”

The doctor smiled understandingly. “It is good to let yourselves enjoy the moments first. Now, are you ready for the next part?”

Both looked at each other, then turned to Lay, nodding at the same time. “Yes, we are!” Baekhyun was ready. Very much ready.

The doctor then laid the needed instrument and soon the room was filled with a fast, racing heartbeat. Dun, dun, dun, dun. On and on it went, and with it were the new wave of fresh tears from the overwhelmed parents. This was really happening and they could hear their baby’s heartbeat and it was beautiful.

The sound filled the room and Chanyeol took out his phone to record the sound. It was better than all the melodies and harmonies he could make in his studio. It was better than all the songs Chanyeol have loved while growing up. And it was better than all the compositions and creations he did for his work. It was better because it was his future child. A blessing and a gift that Chanyeol would always be thankful for.

 

After the check-up, the Byun-Park couple cuddled on their bed with Chanyeol lying down on Baekhyun’s tummy and Baekhyun stroking his hair. They’re both savoring the moment of the new reality they’re about to face. They’re both excited for it, but also nervous about the responsibilities that inevitably come with it.

“Are you nervous, babe?” Baekhyun’s quiet voice echoed in their silent room. The lights were still turned off, having had no immediate need to break away from their position to go and turn it on. “Hmmm? Yes, of course. Who wouldn’t be?”

“Really?” Baekhyun’s voice was wavering and Chanyeol felt himself go soft. “Of course, babe, we both are scared but I know you and I could do it. With the two of us working together, I’m sure we can raise our future baby into a good citizen of this country.”

Baekhyun snickered. “God, why are you so cheesy? Why did I marry you?”

“Because you love this cheesy dork, right, baby peach?” Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s shirt up for a little so he could land some pecks and kiss on the bulge in his tummy. This tiny bulge signifying their growing baby inside Baekhyun’s oven. The ultimate symbol of his and Baekhyun’s love.

The love that they fought hard to preserve despite being busy and being famous. They’ve had their episodes of fights that almost broke them apart, but their love for each other always won in the end. Jealousies over their co-stars could not be avoided, but they always made sure to make the other feel as loved as they should be to drive away all the negative thoughts and insecurities plaguing their minds.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun each had small smiles on their faces as they slowly drift off to sleep, still cuddled up to each other.

 

 

Weeks after their first check-up, the morning sickness still hadn’t left Baekhyun. The singer would often wake up and run to their bathroom, just to vomit everything his stomach could. It was so severe to the point that Baekhyun couldn’t keep food in his stomach for a few hours before running to their bathroom again to throw up. It left Baekhyun feeling weak and unable to do any work, making them decide to have his break earlier than expected.

Telling Heechul wasn’t easy, but in the end, his hyung and friend thought about his well-being first and foremost before any contracts and projects he might have to cancel.

Of course, with it was the responsibility to tell their fans about his unplanned hiatus, especially when Baekhyun had promised to release an album soon. But he knew they would understand like they always did.

After telling both their families in one dinner celebration and their friends in a simple get together in their apartment, Chanyeol and Baekhyun deemed it was time to announce it to everyone else. They wanted it to come from them, and not be some breaking news caused by some paparazzi shots of them going in and out of pregnancy clinics.

 

_“I am very happy to announce that me and Chanyeol are finally expecting our first child. Due to my sensitive condition, my husband and I, with the approval of my company, decided that I take a much needed rest and break. For my sake and the baby’s. I hope for your understanding and prayers for this new journey in our lives.”_

This post of Baekhyun on his social media accounts together with a photo of him in front of the mirror and stroking his tummy went viral and soon the entire country was sending them their congratulations. 

Chanyeol also posted the sonogram on his own accounts with a simple caption. _“You're not in my arms yet but I already love you. I can’t wait for the day I get to hold you and show you how much we are lucky to have you, baby. Thank you and I love you, @realbyunbaekhyunpark”_

 

Three months into their pregnancy, Baekhyun has stopped with his morning sickness but the cravings haven’t. In fact, it just got more and more intense to the point that he was now trying to wake up his tired husband. Chanyeol couldn’t abruptly end filming for a movie he already was halfway into finishing so he was always tired after filming days. His tour was cancelled however, and both their fans accepted why there was a need to. They were all very supportive of their favorite couple as well.

“Chanyeol, babe, please wake up.” Baekhyun whined, already straddling his knocked out husband. Chanyeol only groaned and tried to face the other way but Baekhyun’s weight prevented him from doing so. “B-baby, it’s too early in the morning…” 

“But our baby boy is hungry… Chanhyun is hungry….” Baekhyun was now shaking Chanyeol while still straddling the man. Chanyeol groaned, and Baekhyun moaned. “That wasn’t a good idea. Now I want something else.”

“What do you want now, love?” Chanyeol was awake now, and so was something else on Baekhyun. “I want…. you…” The smaller whispered.

“No, babe. We talked about this, right? No sex while you’re pregnant.”

Chanyeol’s hands were now on Baekhyun’s sides, stroking him soothingly to remove the pout now gracing his husband’s cute face. “But Dr. Lay said it’s perfectly okay.”

“I know but I want to be careful and safe, I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.” Chanyeol was trying hard to stay sane and reasonable despite the nearness of Baekhyun’s ass on his morning wood. It was also not helping him stay with his decision that Baekhyun was now attacking him and biting his ear.

“Are you really sure you don’t want to do it?” Baekhyun huskily whispered in Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol groaned, putting his arm on his eyes. He can do this, breathe in and out. In and out. In and out.

Baekhyun giggled, when his breathing started to become labored, knowing he has won the conversation. “What will I do with you, Park Baekhyun?”

“You will make love to me.” Baekhyun giddily stated, already turned over by Chanyeol and was now under him.

“I swear this is going to wipe out my stamina.”

“Shush, babe, put those guns to good use.” Was the smaller singer’s comment before he pulled his husband down to kiss him.

Moans and groans of extreme pleasure filled up the room after all.

 

 

A different kind of moaning for pleasure was filling up their kitchen a few hours after, and Chanyeol was a mix of affection and disgust at the sight. Baekhyun was currently gobbling up ice cream mixed with peanut butter and nutella. Last week it was chocolate ice cream with strawberry jam mixed into one. Every week it’s ice cream with a different jam mixed in with. It was honestly setting Chanyeol’s stomach upside down, only Baekhyun’s face of pure contentment makes him stop from throwing up in his presence.

“Babe, really, is that even delicious?”

Apparently it was what Baekhyun had been craving earlier in the morning that he forgot in favor of having sex with him. Chanyeol doesn’t know what to feel like being a second choice, after this weird combination. Because as soon as Baekhyun had recovered enough after asking him for three rounds of lovemaking, he was shoving him off the bed to get him to the nearest grocery to get him these.

It was hard sometimes, but Chanyeol loved every second of being in this journey with Baekhyun. The one who was starting to tear up now.

“Why? What’s wrong baby? Does anything hurt? Do you want to go to the doctors?” The worried husband was immediately at Baekhyun’s side, who was now fully crying and holding onto Chanyeol’s waist. He was sobbing so bad that Chanyeol was really getting worried now.

“It’s gone now, babe. I want more. Chanhyun still wants more.” Baekhyun looked up at him and pouted. Giving him the most miserable and saddest face one can ever make.

Chanyeol sighed and agreed. “Fine, fine, I’m going to get more.”

Chanyeol would buy them a lot of ice cream stock if Baekhyun’s craving wasn’t changing every damn week. Aside from getting him junk foods, Chanyeol figured he would need to buy Baekhyun more vitamins and fruits to make his diet healthier. After this pregnancy, Chanyeol could only laugh at the possibility of Baekhyun freaking out over the weight he gained.

“Thank you babe! Chanhyunie and I love you very much.” Baekhyun’s high pitched voice, as if that of a child’s, called out to him and he couldn’t help but smile. “I know, and I love you guys too. Very much.” He shouted back.

Chanyeol arrived home and saw a sight that would always make him so soft. Baekhyun was cuddling his rilakkuma bear he gave earlier in their relationship while one hand of his was covering his stomach. The protection of their child always Baekhyun’s priority even in his sleep. Chanyeol changed back to his earlier clothes, closed the blinds and lied down behind Baekhyun. Wrapping his arms around him gently but it still woke Baekhyun up a little. “You’re back?” He groaned, still sleepy.

“Yes.” Chanyeol kissed his head, “Go back to sleep, my two babies. Let’s go back to sleep.”

Baekhyun smiled, turned around and settled himself inside Chanyeol’s cocoon of arms. “Yes, let’s do that.” He mumbled and drifted back to sleep. A few minutes later, Chanyeol joined him in dreamland.

 

 

 

Chanyeol was currently wrapping up his movie. After this, he could have a short hiatus to be with Baekhyun for the rest of his pregnancy, that’s why he’s really looking forward to the end. Aside from the promotions of the movie that will happen a few months after the filming wraps up, he hasn’t accepted other projects yet. But he was still working on his studio for a little surprise.

“And cut! Let’s take a short break everybody, Chanyeol you did good.” The director called out and he nodded, immediately going to his seat and getting his phone. He’s always checking up on his husband during these short breaks to make sure Baekhyun was doing okay and if he needed anything for him to bring when he goes home.

Chanyeol clicked on the home button, expecting missed calls or numerous messages from said husband, but instead he got nothing. He was confused why, and was dialling Baekhyun’s number in a jiffy.

Baekhyun was not picking up and it made Chanyeol’s worry worse. That was until he heard the squeals from the girls watching them film, he looked at that direction and saw his husband cocooned in his fluffy, big jacket, and was looking around. He looked extra cute today for wearing Chanyeol’s winter clothes, Chanyeol was willing to bet Baekhyun missed him that’s why he wore his jacket. He hid for a moment just so he could watch Baekhyun frown in confusion at not having located him yet.

He smiled secretly as the frown in Baekhyun’s beautiful face became more and more prominent. As he watched Baekhyun get his phone and put it towards his ear, he chuckled to himself knowing it was him Baekhyun was calling. True enough, the phone in his hand had started vibrating.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Where are you?” Baekhyun was still looking around, and Chanyeol, cheeky as he was, hid behind one of the tent flaps near him.

“Filming location, babe. Why are you asking?”

He teased, but peeping and seeing how his baby’s expression was turning sad and the tears were obviously coming he decided to stop the game. He can’t have Baekhyun and their baby sad because of him.

He removed himself from his hiding place and slowly approached his husband. Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he realized Chanyeol was just near him.

He glared at Chanyeol. “Were you hiding from me?”

Chanyeol chuckled and shrugged, causing Baekhyun to glare more. “I hate you and I wanted to surprise you. I won’t do this again.” He whined.

Luckily, Chanyeol was already near him and without hesitation, grabbed his husband and kissed him on the lips. He could hear the gasps from the fans watching the filming and also the expected clicking of their camera phones. Chanyeol doesn’t care, they didn’t need to hide their relationship anymore, anyway.

Chanyeol pulled away and smiled when he saw how dazed Baekhyun looked. And how the blush slowly creeped into his mochi cheeks. “Hey, baby. It’s a nice surprise. Thank you.” He breathed out.

Baekhyun finally registering the howling and cheers, not just of the fans but also of the staff, hid into Chanyeol’s chest and even softly hit it again and again. “I hate you, Park. Why did you have to do that?”

“Why? You don’t need to be shy. They know we belong to each other and how much we miss each other,” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, already holding him in his arms. He was also secretly checking how thick the other’s jacket was considering how cold the weather was this night.

“Babe, are you cold? You really shouldn’t have come here if it was very cold.” Chanyeol was the one frowning now because he can feel Baekhyun softly shake.

He felt Baekhyun shake his head, as he was also hugged back by his smaller husband. “I’m okay now. I have my heater.” He mumbled.

“It’s my honor to be your heater.” He joked back. “Let’s go somewhere warmer, babe.” Chanyeol suggested and Baekhyun nodded. Taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, he guided him throughout the set and introduced him to some of the staff they met on the way. Everyone was happy to see Baekhyun again after he started on his hiatus. And Chanyeol beamed with pride with how all of them were enchanted by Baekhyun’s undying charisma. Like a star that’s always shining brightly. Baekhyun glowed more and more at every greeting he received wherein he was told of how much happier and glowing he was.

“Everyone loves me.” Baekhyun sighed, unbelieving of it all. The onslaught of insecurities have already started as well but Chanyeol always made sure he was there to appease all the worries and anxieties his better half was feeling. Especially now that his tummy had started to show more and more, and his weight to start gaining, all the more Chanyeol needed to be the reassuring, head over heels in love, husband that he definitely was.

“Of course they do, baby. Of course they do.” Chanyeol whispered back, planting a kiss on Baekhyun’s head as well.

 

Baekhyun was busily preparing the ingredients for the cake he was to bake for the party later. He was excited, and giddy because this year, Chanyeol’s birthday was without any schedule and will be privately celebrated between the two of them only. He had a sweet, romantic and cheesy dinner planned that he wanted Chanyeol to have no part in the preparation of. He was even singing in excitement and happiness because of what was about to transpire tonight.

Maybe Chanyeol will like his birthday gift which was birthday sex. His husband had started to vehemently deny him of his body cravings again because of his irrational fear of not wanting to hurt him and the baby, Baekhyun pouts everytime he remembered the thought. That was why he was going to make sure Chanyeol agrees to it tonight.

Baekhyun was leisurely beating the egg, milk, flour and cocoa powder when he felt something he never did before in the months of his pregnancy.

“Oomf. Woah.” Baekhyun gasped, turning off and letting go of the electronic mixer in favor of holding his now bulging stomach. He was wide-eyed and he could feel the excitement slowly bursting from within him. Did his baby just move? Was it finally telling him that he can and will be able to communicate with him now?

Baekhyun waited for another one to confirm his suspicions, afraid it was just a product of his imagination. Being on bed rest for most of the time was not really good for the once active idol life Baekhyun led. It was a change, he got bored but mostly he knew this sacrifice will be worth it once he has his baby on his arms. He did not even want to play his once favorite games just for his thinking that he doesn’t want to expose his child to the violence in it.

Instead he had started on listening to more classical music, read to their baby, play the piano for him, make him listen to Chanyeol’s and his songs and most oftentimes singing to their baby. An activity which he and Chanyeol always does before going to sleep.

He was starting to feel disappointed when he felt it again, stronger this time. A kick on the upper part of his bulge and Baekhyun, as emotional as he was, started to tear up in happiness.

“Hello baby, yes, I know you’re there. I hope you know appa loves you very much, our Chanhyunnie.”  
Baekhyun felt another kick again and again, until he was laughing already. “My, my, what an active child we have here, I have a feeling you won’t be letting appa have some decent sleep from now on are you?” He asked in the air, while stroking his baby through his bulging stomach.

When it has been a half-hour of him talking and Chanhyun kicking him in response, he remembered his husband was just in the other room in his private studio. With a big grin on, Baekhyun walked towards the room, which has the door opened slightly which bought a fond smile on Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol always needed his studio door closed tightly when he was working inside but for Baekhyun he changed that rule. He never locked it again in case Baekhyun needed him for something, so that he could enter and tell Chanyeol what it was.

But Baekhyun always respected Chanyeol’s space and never disturbed him when he was making music but this instance was one he could excuse.

“Chanyeol? Love?” He called out softly, and opens the door just enough so he could enter.

Baekhyun paused by the door and stood for a moment to stare at his husband. His smile was fond and full of adoration as he could see the dedication Chanyeol had for his craft. The focus in his eyes as he tried to correct the melody he was creating, and the little bits of satisfaction that graces those amber orbs when he liked what he heard for the stanza. It was a secret project that Chanyeol would not spill to him despite all the ways he already employed to get it out of him.

Baekhyun was watching him for a few minutes until he felt another kick on his stomach and was reminded about his reason for coming inside. “Oh.” Chanhyun must really want to greet his other father too, Baekhyun thought.

Slowly, he made his way towards his husband, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Instead of being surprised, Chanyeol stayed calm and took his headphones down, smirking at Baekhyun’s resulting pout. “Don’t be sad, baby, I saw you from one of the monitor reflections.”

Chanyeol reached towards him and pulled him to his lap. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and enjoyed the rain of kisses Chanyeol planted on him. Normally, he would get angry because of his skin care routine but then he hadn’t had the attention of his Chanyeol from the moment he entered the studio so it was only fair he got this much loving.

“So..?”

“So, what so?” Baekhyun frowned in confusion at that.

Chanyeol grinned. “Why did you come here? Finally going to admit you needed help in the kitchen?”

Baekhyun was affronted. “Excuse me, I can cook for our dinner perfectly!” This caused Chanyeol to laugh boisterously his head was thrown back. Baekhyun paused because of how handsome his husband looked at that moment even with his hand combed messy hair and dorky glasses. Still the most lovely man Baekhyun had ever met.

“I wanted to tell you something but now you’re making me regret coming here to share the good news.” Baekhyun pouted, tucking himself into Chanyeol’s chin. They became silent for a while, Chanyeol then started to stroke Baekhyun’s back in affectionate circles.

Until, with how pressed they were at each other, he felt something he haven’t had before. Chanyeol sat straighter but Baekhyun ignored him and was still hiding from him. Even so, Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun smiling on the skin of his neck. “Baekhyun? Babe?”

No reaction. “Baby? Please. What was that?”

“Baekhyun~” Chanyeol started to whine now. Baekhyun giggled and took Chanyeol’s hand to place it on the upper part of his stomach. “Here. Feel him. It’s Chanhyun saying hello to you babe.”

Chanyeol’s was holding his breath and he exclaimed when he felt it again. “Oh...oh my… baby…”

Baekhyun giggled, reaching up to wipe the tears that fell from Chanyeol’s eyes. “Don’t cry.” He said softly.

Chanyeol shook his head and hugged his husband tight. “T-Thank you so much, baby. You and Chanhyun are the greatest gifts on my birthday, I couldn’t ask for more.”

“And I thank you too, for being you and loving me.”

“Always, Baekhyun, always.”

 

 

“Let’s go?” Chanyeol asked his heavily wrapped husband who nodded in response. He turned off the car’s ignition and opened his door before going to Baekhyun’s side to open his in return. Baekhyun smiled in gratitude, before hiding further in his hat. It’s cold already, but more than that Baekhyun had started feeling insecure already about his weight gain that he decided to bundle up in black hoodies, with a black long coat, a black hat and a face mask to conceal his identity.

Chanyeol had told him again and again that he was still as beautiful as the day they met, if not more, but Chanyeol’s eyes were different from haters’ eyes that would surely follow them once they identified them as the famous celebrities. Chanyeol also had to do the same with his outfit to avoid being identified as well.

They were going to do baby shopping today and Baekhyun was very excited. They had the sex confirmed, had the nursery arranged, and was also very near his due date now so this was in order. Baekhyun already had in mind how he wanted their baby’s nursery room to look like in their penthouse while their house was still under construction.

“Are you excited?” Chanyeol asked his jumpy husband, keeping his grin of amusement hidden behind his mask as well. Baekhyun nodded eagerly, “Yes! I already know what we need. We go first to the furniture department then clothes, then toys! Alright?”

Chanyeol laughed, “Yes, boss.” He even saluted and that made Baekhyun giggle. The taller husband felt his heart warm because every laughter and smile of Baekhyun’s was always special to him and he was glad he could make Baekhyun do so.

Once in the respective departments, they were laughing between them when deciding which crib to use, which stroller to buy, what stroller was best suited to their different body types. In the end they decided on simple and comfortable baby furnitures for their baby that would be delivered the next day to their home.

Next on their agenda was baby clothes. After getting all the needed clothes, they put in a lot of cute animal onesies and even deciding to get matching ones so they could wear it at night together with their child. They were an epitome of a cute couple that there were fond looks directed towards them by other shoppers every now and then. They would bow in thanks whenever a “you’re a cute couple” was said to them too.

Chanyeol was so sure that beneath Baekhyun’s mask was his flushed and blushing cheeks. Because he has them too.

It was always a nice feeling to have your love be felt by those around you.

Exhausted, they ate dinner, made hot milk and cuddled together in front of their tv. Chanyeol’s advertisement played, followed by Baekhyun’s and they both laughed at each other’s exaggerated expressions and high pitch voices.

“You were so cute with that ice cream, baby.” Chanyeol commented while playing with Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun hummed, the vibration felt by Chanyeol because of their closeness. The physical and emotional closeness they had at that moment was to be treasured.

“Yeah, and you were so hot on that scooter.”

They both snickered because Chanyeol was too tall for the said machine but made it work with his undeniable visuals.

The couple continued cuddling and spending the time together while watching their favorite shows. The room was dim lighted, the only sounds coming from the television and the atmosphere full of love and anticipation.

 _We can’t wait to meet you soon, Chanhyun._ They both echo in their thoughts.

 

 

“How have you been, Baekhyun?” The idol frowned and pouted at his manager, looking the other way while putting another spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth. Jongdae laughed and went to hug his friend who was seated by the kitchen counter to console him. “Come on, you know I became so busy because the one they assigned to me temporarily was a headache.”

Baekhyun still had no response and just kept on eating. “Baekhyun~ you’re still my favorite. Ever. Blame CEO Heechul for making me do a lot of work I did not have time to visit you for the past months.”

Baekhyun was now in his final month of pregnancy and was just waiting for the time Chanhyun decided it was time he meets his parents who have been waiting for him. They were just counting down the days, hours, minutes, and seconds before they could hold him in their arms. And most of this journey Baekhyun undertook, his best friend and manager was not there to hold his hand and tell him he was going to be a great dad personally. Jongdae did send him a worried message every now and then, but Baekhyun needed him the most in person. Damn, the emotions were getting to him that he was already crying.

“I thought you didn’t care about me anymore cause your new charge is now famous and,” Baekhyun gasped, “you don’t need me anymore.”

Jongdae, also the drama king, cried together with his best friend. Baekhyun crying and emotional always got his own going haywire. Being the reason for these tears were also not good for his own tear ducts. “Are you crazy? You know that would never happen.” Jongdae tightened his back hug hold on Baekhyun and sobbed. “You will always be my one and only favorite. Once you’re back I will drop my new charge in a heartbeat to be with you again.”

“Swear?” Baekhyun sniffed, wiping his tears with his hand like a child.

“I swear.” Jondae promised. Baekhyun faced him then and they hugged each other tightly, new set of tears flowed from them.

That’s how Chanyeol found them, and quite frankly, he was confused at the scene. But he softened when he saw how Jongdae was visibly comforting Baekhyun and whispering inaudible words to him that the taller knew were words of comfort. Exactly what Baekhyun needed right now when his nervousness was at its peak.

“Don’t worry I filed a leave for three weeks so I could meet my new favorite human being!” Was what Chanyeol last heard from Jongdae before he left them be and went to his studio, bringing with him the ice cream he bought for Baekhyun. He’ll just give it to him later, right now he needed a best friend.

It was a right decision for him to call Jongdae up to tell him to visit them.

 

“Will I even be able to do this, Dae? It’s so… scary. And the responsibilities attached to being a parent is just phenomenal, I don’t know if I’m good enough to do it all.” Baekhyun was forlorn when he said that. Jongdae stroked his hair and patted his shoulders. “Sure you can. You’re Byun Baekhyun. If you were able to capture the hearts of all the hard headed Koreans that thought idols aren’t artists just because they don’t write their own songs or whatever even if you are, much more than their stupid prides and fake wokeness can swallow, you can conquer this as well.”

“You are amazing, Baekhyun.” Jongdae breathed out. “I hope you know that. And I’m so happy for you and Chanyeol because I know you both are going to be amazing, wonderful and fun parents that would raise kids that are just as lovely.”

Baekhyun kept quiet as he listened on. Jongdae smiled at him encouragingly. “They’re going to be amazing. They, because you need to make lots and lots of cute babies Byun Baekhyun, we deserve that. But you know why they’re going to be amazing?”

The artist shook his head. “It’s because I know you, and Chanyeol too, and I know you will teach them how to love, respect, be law abiding citizens that every person should be. You will teach them that’s it’s okay to fall down sometimes as long as you get up and finish the fight. You will make them believe in your dreams, because you believed in yours and never gave up until you reached it. And you will be there to guide them to the right path, one that is filled with love, compassion and understanding for others.”

“Because that’s how you are, Baekhyun. That’s why you deserve love, because you are lovely and amazing. And that’s why you deserve to be the father you are going to be in a few weeks because you will be the best at it.”

“I hate you, why would you make me cry harder.”

Jongdae grinned at a sobbing Baekhyun. “It’s because it’s me and Chanyeol told me you are emotional these days so I wanted to try it out- Ow!”

“You deserve that as well.” Baekhyun said at a pouting Jongdae who’s rubbing his hand that was hurt from being hit by him.

“But seriously, I meant everything I said and am very excited to be the best godfather in the world!!!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “I haven’t even told you that yet.”

“That was obviously going to me, come on.”

“Whatever. Where is my gif- ow.”

“Here- Why? What’s wrong?” Jongdae’s eyes widened at the sudden change of atmosphere. Baekhyun was suddenly clutching his pregnant belly and there was a puddle of water on the floor.

“Call Chanyeol. It’s time, he’s coming.”

“A-alright.” Jongdae ran to grab Chanyeol, heart thudding in excitement and panic. “Chanyeol!” He huffed.

Chanyeol took of his headphones at his friend’s sight and was about to ask what was wrong when Jongdae uttered the words he had both been waiting and dreading for. “The baby, he’s coming!”

Chanyeol bolted from the room towards his husband, immediately helping him out of their apartment. “Jongdae can you please call everyone and take the hospital baby bag to the hospital!” He instructed to an eagerly nodding Jongdae before going out and driving themselves to the place where the magical moment will happen.

While driving, Chanyeol reached over and held Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun was doing the pregnancy exercises he learned throughout the months and was concentrating while he was breathing in and out slowly. Chanyeol squeezed his hand in reassurance and smiled once their eyes met.

“Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I can’t wait to meet him, Chanyeol.”

“No more insecurities?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No more, babe. As long as I got you I can do this. Are you ready?”

Chanyeol grinned. “Since the moment I met you, baby. Since that moment.”

 

It was a swift and smooth delivery for Baekhyun. He did it with Chanyeol by his side and holding his hand. When the first cries of Chanhyun filled the operating room, they were also both crying. Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Baekhyun on the lips. “Thank you, thank you, baby. I will never get tired of saying this. Thank you and I love you so much.”

Even with tears and snot running down Chanyeol’s face, Baekhyun still looked at him fondly and smiled back. “I love you too.” Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s face and pecked him back. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Are you ready to hold him?” The doctor asked. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both nodded, eagerly waiting for the moment they were looking forward to to happen, happen.

Needless to say, they cried more when Chanhyun was finally given to them.

“Hey angel, welcome to the world, love.”

 

 

 

**[BREAKING NEWS] Byun-Park couple finally welcome first son, also announces a release of a special song dedicated to him**

 

Baekhyun was tearful when Chanyeol asked him to sing the song he wrote for him and their son. He was surprised and grateful to have such a loving and sentimental husband who only had him and Chanhyun in his mind from the very first moment. Baekhyun was lucky, and was tearful as he agreed to be part of the song that was a gift for their first born child.

Another child of theirs through music. A child of theirs borne from love. Two perfect ingredients to make the perfect song filled with love and gratitude. 

 

_When you were born the angels sighed in delight_  
They never thought they'd see such a beautiful sight  
You took the breath and the world was right again  
Tears were shed, how we had been blessed 

 

“Good morning baby, did you sleep well?” Baekhyun whispered to a newly woken up Chanhyun. The baby smiled at him as an answer and Baekhyun laughed. “You did, didn’t you? Appa also had a good sleep because someone was a good baby and didn't wake appa and daddy up last night.”

Chanhyun gurgled, and moved his arms and feet excitedly, making Baekhyun chuckle more in amusement. “Yes, I know. It’s feeding time. You really are like your daddy, aren’t you? Always hungry.”

 

Chanhyun was born a healthy seven pound baby, a little bit chubby but a lot more loveable. The second he was given to Baekhyun to hold in that operating room, freshly wiped up of blood, he couldn’t help but fall in love more.

“Hello angel,” he whispered. “You are so beautiful.”  
Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun on his temple, and hugged him to his side, the new parents sharing this moment together. Baekhyun was holding Chanhyun gently in his arms, still not clothed and was just wrapped up in his baby blankets. He looked so chubby but still little in Baekhyun’s arms.

Officially, they were now in charge of a life. This boy will be depending on them for everything from this moment on, and they were looking forward to it. Looking forward to teaching him how the world was wonderful and to watch him grow up into a great young man they would be proud of.

“He is. He really is beautiful, baby. He looks so much like you.” Chanyeol commented, entranced at the sight of his son.

Baekhyun giggled, “He has your ears though, baby. I love it.”

Chanyeol laughed as well. “Yes, that he does. Our Chanhyun-ie got daddy’s ears didn’t he?”

They both caught their breaths when Chanhyun decided to open his eyes, and look at his new parents. “Hello there, little angel.” They both greeted him. Chanhyun, being an angel that he was, smiled at them in response.

They never thought it was possible to fall in love that easily, until they had Chanhyun in their arms.

 

_And your love, it shines so bright_  
You bring me back to life, back to life  
You make everything right  
And your love, it shines so bright  
You bring me back to life, back to life  
You got a light inside, light inside 

Chanyeol took a small snapshot of Chanhyun’s baby feet and posted it on his social media pages. 

_Introducing our baby boy to you, Byun-Park Chanhyun. Our baby, our love, our angel. Thank you for being supportive of us, and for the well wishes. We love you too, as well._

In Baekhyun and Chanhyun’s hospital rooms filled with congratulatory flowers and gifts, were two parents enjoying the first few instances of being parents. They panicked the first time Chanhyun cried and they didn’t know what to do.

Chanyeol rocked Chanhyun slowly in his arms with Baekhyun watching him closely. He still had to rest so he couldn’t rock Chanhyun to sleep yet, but watching his husband do it wasn’t also bad. Baekhyun had a tiny smile on his face as Chanyeol sang for their baby, while rocking him slowly and carefully.

He never would’ve thought that he and Chanyeol would end up in this hospital room with a baby to call theirs when he met the other that fateful night. It was fate, it was destiny, and it led them here. Baekhyun would not change anything in their journey. They were hurt, they were hidden, but in the end their love won.

Their love gave them Chanhyun, and that’s all that mattered.

 

_God made you beautiful_  
Beautiful, beautiful  
God made you beautiful  
Beautiful, you're beautiful 

 

Jongdae, Junmyeon, Heechul and the rest of their friends all visited Baekhyun and Chanhyun in the hospital. All of them cooing and falling in love with the baby always in Baekhyun or Chanyeol’s arms. They could see how in love the two parents were with the way their eyes twinkle in love and adoration for the child.

“Give my godson to me and let me love him, Byun-Park Baekhyun.” Jongdae demanded causing the other visitors to laugh at his whining tone.

Baekhyun shook his head, and hid Chanhyun further into his arms. “No. Not until you’ve cleaned your hands and shown me how you’re going to carry him.”

Jongdae gasped, turned to Chanyeol and complained. “Chanyeol! Your husband is being unfair.” Chanyeol just shrugged at him before going to Baekhyun’s side as well. “Up to him, he’s the father.”

“You’re also the father!”

“And I’m the boss.” Baekhyun butted in.

Junmyeon went to him and consoled him. “Now now, Jongdae, let’s just clean your hands alright. You’ll get to hold him soon too.”

Baekhyun grinned and stuck out his tongue to his best friend, clearly teasing him. Being late, Jongdae was the only one left from the visitors that hadn’t had the chance to carry Chanhyun. Chanhyun made adorable baby sounds and moved his tiny limbs around. “Hurry up godfather, someone seems to be excited to meet you,” Baekhyun said, eyes glinting in amusement.

 

_Well look at me_  
You were brought into my life  
I kiss those little feet  
And watch for your perfect smile  
And when it comes  
The world stops in your eyes  
I found love  
I found peace with the purest kind 

 

Baekhyun had just finished making Chanhyun’s milk solution and was about to enter their room when he heard tiny squeals of laughter and Chanyeol’s boisterous one. He peeked in by the door and softened at the sight. Chanyeol was playing with Chanhyun by kissing his tiny toes and feet, and their baby was obviously loving it.

“You love daddy, right? You do? You do?” The father kept on blowing raspberries on Chanhyun’s feet and tummy, causing the baby to burst out in uncontrollable peals of laughter. It was music to Baekhyun’s ears. The loveliest.

He opened the door to their room and decided to join them, bringing Chanhyun’s food and kissing Chanyeol’s cheek before taking the space beside him.

“Is it possible to love someone this much, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol turned to him and beamed. “Of course, I love you and Chanhyun this much, and more.”

“Hmmm.”

“Sometimes, I can’t even find the words to describe how I feel about you and Chanhyun. My heart feels so full that I think I couldn’t ask for anything anymore. I’m content with this.”

Baekhyun reached and entangled his and Chanyeol’s hands together. “Me too, Chanyeol.”

“Thank you for fighting for me, for us,” Chanyeol whispered.

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, it was us together. Thank you for being in my life.”

“Thank fate for bringing you and me together that night, right?” Chanyeol joked but it wasn’t one for Baekhyun. “Yes, destiny, fate, soulmates, whatever the name is, that’s us to each other Chanyeol. You and I were made to be together in this world, and I won’t have it any other way.”

Chanyeol smiled softly. “Yes, that’s what we are. In this world, you and I made for each other.”

“I didn’t even know it was possible to fall even more in love with you, Byun Baekhyun, but here I am. Utterly, undeniably, and deeply in love with the wonderful and beautiful person that you are.”

Baekhyun grinned and kissed Chanyeol on the lips. Short, sweet, and full of love. “You and Chanhyun will always be my home. Please always remember that.”

“Always. I have my two babies in this room and I couldn’t be happier and more thankful.”

 

_Thank God_  
(I get on my knees and pray)  
Thank God for giving me a life  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
God made you beautiful 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared a mischievous look before attacking their sleeping baby with kisses. “Appa!! Daddy!!” Chanhyun whined to his dads who were now tickling him to wake up.

“I’m awake now, hahaha, pleas-e please st-stop.” The newly turned two year old gasped and pleaded.

“Is the birthday boy finally awake now?” Baekhyun asked, to which Chanhyun nodded as answer. “Not faking sleep again, now?”

“No, appa. Chanhyun-ie is a good boy.” The little boy held up his right hand to tell his parents that he’s honest.

“Really? Chanhyun-ie isn’t lying?” Chanyeol interjected. Chanhyun shook his head strongly.

The parents laughed and lied down on each side of Chanhyun on his bed, hugging him between them. “I can’t believe my baby is now two years old. Where did the years go by?” Baekhyun was feeling emotional now. Chanhyun and Chanyeol shared a look and grinned. “Appa, it’s okay. You and daddy can always make new babies. More and more babies so Chanhyun-ie can be a big brother.”

Baekhyun blushed and hid behind Chanhyun’s head as his father and son duo laughed at how shy he always got when they talk about having more babies in their house.

Yes, house. After a year of living in the penthouse with a growing child, finally their dream house was finished. It was situated in an exclusive village given their celebrity status, they needed the security the village offered for Chanhyun.

Baekhyun also continued his hiatus from promotions and having filming obligations to be with Chanhyun most of the time. Although he’d had released some songs, and albums within the months that had gone by. Chanyeol was busy, but he never went back to work full time. Never accepted too many obligations so he could go back home and also spend time with Chanhyun and Baekhyun.

They could’ve chosen to hire a nanny, or alternatively accept projects, but they didn’t want to be out all the time. They didn’t want to not spend time with each other because that’s not what and how a family should be. A little sacrifice on their fame was nothing compared to sacrificing being with their family.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun would make the same choices over and over again for it meant being able to witness all of Chanhyun’s milestones and being with him when he took them.

A few months back, Chanyeol and Chanhyun had started to ask for a sibling and Baekhyun was always blushing when it was brought up. It wasn’t really up to him.

But today was a different story, Baekhyun can’t wait to give the two his surprise once the party was over and the guests all went home.

“What does the birthday boy want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes!!” Chanhyun jumped out of his bed and pulled his parents by their arms. “Come on daddy, you have to make me your specialty!!!”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh when he remembered how he devoured those pancakes when he was pregnant with Chanhyun. Figured it was going to be like this.

“Alright, alright, son. Let’s go make those pancakes.” Chanyeol said, carrying Chanhyun in his arms and making him fly like an airplane.

Baekhyun slowly followed them from behind, stroking his barely there bump while watching his family. “I can’t wait for you to join us as well, baby.” Baekhyun whispered to the air.

 

 

_Hello, angel you’re like a painting  
You’re all I see when I look at the skies._

_-end-_


End file.
